


Cocktail

by HoneyBeat



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I think this is something like a soulmate au, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, this is my first smut pls dont slander me, umm i dunno what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat
Summary: Yongguk can stop time but the problem is that he can't resume it not unless he finds his opposite, Kim Sihyun— the only one who can resume time.





	Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so don't expect it to be really really well written. But if you have some suggestions you can drop one in the comments and it will be greatly appreciated ^^

Yongguk has been living for many years. He's done everything he wanted to do except for one, and that is to find that someone who would make him normal again. Yongguk was born differently from people. He had the ability to stop time whenever he wanted to. It all began when he was still in secondary school. It became a habit of his to snap his fingers whenever he felt angry.

Suddenly, the world stopped around him. He was at first in awe of the sight but later on he was worried. It didn't take long for him to discover that the only way to make the world move again was to wait it out. Since then it was his only way to escape from the world.

But he knew that if he hasn't found that someone he's forever be stuck in time. He'd like to live forever but it was tiring. He watched as the world grew differently. He's met different people for the past century and yet none of those people was him. Yongguk soon realized it was time to stop.

Yongguk was invited to a party today by his Japanese friend. He agreed to go after being persuaded by his other friends. Yongguk made his way out of his apartment and went to the venue his friend texted him.

The place was a fraternity. It was the size of a mansion and was indeed packed. Yongguk wasn't fond of activities that required social interaction but since his friends were going to be there it was fine.

He made his way inside and was greeted by the loud music. People were talking loudly with one another while some were dancing with each other at the dance floor. Yongguk looked around and found his friend by the bar. Donghan was sloppily drinking on the red solo cup he had on hand.

"Isn't this party nice?" He managed to say over the loud music.

"I guess so." Yongguk shrugged. Donghan handed him a shot glass, urging him to down it.

So he did, the flavor burned in his throat. Not a moment later he saw Taedong approaching. The older immediately placed his lips against Donghan's. Yongguk shook his head and watched as Taedong began to nip at Donghan's neck. He soon left the scene to explore the mansion. He found himself coming across two people going at each other in a room and more who doesn't have decency in their vocabulary, Taedong and Donghan probably.

When Yongguk returned to the common area, he paused to look at the people around him. He thought it was time, so he snapped his fingers and the world suddenly stopped. Yongguk made his way to the bar but he froze when he got there.

A boy was sitting on one of the bar stools, lazily tilting the champagne glass he held. Yongguk thought he was dreaming but he was wrong when the boy stood up. He slowly followed the boy to where he was going.

"I guess I'm not the only one." The boy suddenly said as he stopped in his tracks.

He turned around and walked up to Yongguk. The boy was absolutely gorgeous. He had two beauty spots below his right eye and plump lips.

"Are you him?" Yongguk asked.

"I guess I am." The boy replied, "my name is Sihyun.".

"Call me Yongguk." He replied.

They talked at the bar. Sihyun explained how he can resume time. Basically, thhey were opposites. Yongguk stopped time while Sihyun resumed it. All this time Yongguk thought he waited it out, but Sihyun decides when time will resume. They chatted for a while, talked about the weirdest moments when they controlled time.

"... And that was when I attempted to copy answers from my classmate." Yongguk said as he reminisced about his past. Sihyun laughed in return, oh how his laugh was music to his ears.

"Shall we resume time now?" Sihyun asked. Yongguk nodded and with a snap the loud music was back on. People continued doing their own business.

"Let's have some fun!~" a very very drunk Hyunbin approached.

He handed them a shot glass. Sihyun looked at Yongguk confusingly, waiting for his signal if it was okay to drink it. Yongguk shrugged and drank it, Sihyun did the same.

Yongguk noticed that Sihyun's alcohol tolerance wasn't that good. Sihyun was already tipsy and so was he. He pulled Sihyun to the dance floor. They squeezed through the crowds of people, trying to make their way to the center. Yongguk watched as Sihyun began to dance, slightly grinding against him.

Yongguk looked at him for a moment before dancing with him. The two were getting immersed with each other to the point that they forgot all about the people around them. Yongguk stopped and stared at Sihyun for a moment. The younger stopped too, and stared back at him. As if gravity was pulling them together, Yongguk didn't hesitate to connect their lips together.

Sihyun tasted of the vodka they drank earlier. He felt him kiss back, and that was when he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Yongguk pulled away and displayed a satisfied smirk. Sihyun was still baffled at his sudden action when Yongguk dragged him else where.

They made their way to the top of the stairs, figuring out the safest place to be in the huge mansion. As soon as Yongguk found an empty room he dragged Sihyun inside, pinning him against the door. Their faces were inches away from each other. Yongguk pressed their foreheads together and kissed Sihyun once again.

Yongguk felt him tense up under his touch as he inserted his hand under the younger's shirt. Soon they were both on the bed— Sihyun being trapped under Yongguk.

"Is this your first time?" Yongguk asked as he lovingly stared at Sihyun in the eyes. He nodded shyly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you.". He slowly undressed Sihyun— kissing every part of his milky white skin along the way. Yongguk undressed himself too.

Sihyun's back was pressed onto the soft mattress of someone else's bed. Yongguk began preparing, squeezing lube onto his fingers. He looked at Sihyun for a moment waiting for his go signal. When the younger nodded, Yongguk slowly inserted his finger. Sihyun squirmed beneath him at the uncomfortable feeling.

Yongguk began to insert another finger when Sihyun moaned softly. He suddenly pulled out when he felt him tightening around his fingers eliciting a groan from him. Yongguk positioned himself. Sihyun held his breath as he felt Yongguk's cock poking at his entrance.

"Relax." Yongguk whispered against Sihyun's ear as he trapped him between his lean arms— trying to get past that ring of muscle. Even after preparation, it still hurt. Sihyun grumbled lowly when he felt Yongguk push in. He felt the younger tighten around his cock, making it difficult for him to push further. Sihyun took deep breaths, hoping it would relax him. Yongguk decided to kiss him again to make him forget about the pain. Slowly, he inched forward, receiving a muffled moan as he did so. Yongguk still continued to kiss him to get his mind off the pain— his tongue making way past Sihyun's lips.

He locked his arms around Yongguk's neck to deepen their kiss. After feeling that Sihyun was at ease, he pushed forward— swallowing Sihyun's cries. Once, he sensed the discomfort, Yongguk spread Sihyun's legs further apart before resting his hand on his thigh. Sihyun could feel his insides burn at the stretch— the foreign feeling causing him a lot of discomfort.

Yongguk broke the kiss a few moments later, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Yongguk burried his head in the area between Sihyun's neck and shoulders. Sihyun caught Yongguk's scent. He smelled like citrus and mint— sweet and intoxicating. Once Yongguk was fully seated inside, he waited for Sihyun to give him a go signal. Yongguk wasn't as thick but the length made up for it.

He pulled out only to slam his length back in. Sihyun let out a rather high pitched cry at the sudden movement. "You feel so good." Yongguk cooed against the younger's ears. Sihyun's hands landed on Yongguk's dark locks as he began to brush that special spot deep within him.

"M-more." Sihyun muttered. He had his eyes closed at the intense pleasure he was feeling. A tear rolled down his cheek which Yongguk quickly wiped off. He smirked and repositioned him— pulling over Sihyun's leg to rest at his shoulder. Yongguk then pulled out until the tip only to slam it back in without warning. Somehow, Sihyun felt so full, so complete. Yongguk hit that same spot again which made him see stars. All the pain earlier had faded away completely. Sihyun covered his mouth with the back of his hand when the older's pace turned erratic. His moans were muffled by his hand— it felt so good that he wanted to scream.

"Sihyun-ah," Yongguk muttered as he teasingly licked younger's earlobe. Sihyun was too indulged in the pleasure that he didn't hear him speaking. "Look at me.".

Sihyun forced himself to open his eyes. He was met with Yongguk's own eyes, looking at him lovingly from above. Yongguk smiled before continuing his ministrations. Sihyun carefully looked at Yongguk features. He had a tattoo on his collar bone, a beautiful nose and cat-like eyes. _He's the one._

"I want to hear your sweet voice." Yongguk continually hit the same spot deep within Sihyun. The younger boy mewled in response. Yongguk smirked at the sound and thrusted even harder— making Sihyun see stars. He wrapped his arms behind Yongguk's neck, tugging at the little hairs on his nape.

Yongguk groaned at every move he made. Beads of sweat evident on his forehead and his dark hair tousled as ever. Sihyun knew he lost himself in ecstasy. The stimulation felt so surreal— especially when Yongguk hit that special spot. Multiple shivers ran down his spine until it reached his manhood— it was throbbing at the sensation.

"You're going to come already?" Yongguk said under his breath. He felt the younger's walls tighten against him, almost driving him to the edge.

"Y-y-e y-yes." Sihyun's words sounded gibberish. He felt his hole contract and he knew he won't be able to hold out much longer. He wasn't going to last, not when Yongguk continually hit his prostate every single time he pushed inside.

Sihyun had his hands on Yongguk's back now, holding onto dear life as he felt very close. Yongguk had gotten bigger inside of him and he knew he was close too. His stomach coiled, his toes were curled, tears were threatening to fall.

"Come for me." Yongguk said in a commanding voice, and that was all it took for Sihyun to reach his release. He let out a silent scream as his nails dug onto Yongguk's bare back. White strings stained their stomachs and the sheets.

His release triggered Yongguk's own release with one more hard thrust. He came inside Sihyun, filling him up with his hot essence. He rode his orgasm with sloppy thrusts until he came to a stop, he pulled out and collapsed beside Sihyun. Sihyun mewled at the loss. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Yongguk finally felt complete.

++++

Yongguk woke up in someone else's bedroom beside a person whom he was familiar with. Sihyun was sleeping soundly beside him. He stared at the younger boy and adored how his face had two beauty marks below his right eye.

He slowly sat up and yawned. Yongguk began to pick up his clothes to dress up when Sihyun suddenly spoke, "Where are you going?".

"Let's go to my place". Yongguk said as he wore his shirt. Sihyun could clearly saw the red marks on his back that he created.

Sihyun also stood up from the bed, he groaned at the sudden pain he felt. Yongguk heard him and told him to take it easy. Sihyun flashed him a reassuring smile and picked up his clothes to get dressed.

Somehow, Yongguk felt like things were going to be different from now on since he found his other half. Just by looking at Sihyun, he knew things would change for the better from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a difficulty writing this since Yongguk and Sihyun have that innocent image not until their performance on the Show (170808) which was like a dark concept :<


End file.
